


Obliviate

by bwbatta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Dark Magic, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lovers to Friends, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwbatta/pseuds/bwbatta
Summary: In a desperate attempt after a prophecy is made stating that Harry Potter will die in the battle of Hogwarts, a curse is cast over the entire wizarding world causing everyone to be obliviated and forced to live as muggles, with no knowledge of their magical qualities. That is, until, you break the curse.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader
Kudos: 7





	Obliviate

“There’s no way around it, Albus, the prophecy speaks for itself.”

Minerva McGonagall paced around the headmaster’s office, frown permanently engraved on her face as her anxiety was sky high.

Severus Snape stood nearby. He watched the witch pace as thoughts whizzed through his head, not that it was evident from his stony-still expression.

With a sigh, Albus Dumbledore stood from his desk and walked around it towards McGonagall. Unlike his usually upbeat presence, the old wizard looked tired and for maybe the first time in his life, scared.

“Minerva,” he started, reaching for her arm as he guided her to a seat. “There’s always another way, and I promise you we will find one. Things haven’t even aligned yet for the prophecy to come true. Harry has barely even started his third year studying. The prophecy may be true, yet we can still have a chance to give him his best chance. Then again, Harry still might not die, we have to have faith.”

The witch pierced him with a stern look.

“Have faith?! That doesn’t mean everything will just turn out absolutely fine, Albus,” she sniffed annoyed. “It only means we’re prolonging the inevitable and procrastinating.”

“If I may,” Snape’s voice drawled out in an almost bored tone. “What if there were a way to prolong the inevitable until it suited us.”

Dumbledore and McGonagall shared a look filled with confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“What if there were to be a curse placed on the wizarding world which allowed us time and to gather a clear plan as to how Potter might defeat the Dark Lord.”

Silence rang out through the room like everyone had suddenly gone deaf.

“You mean suspend the wizarding world all together? How?”

“It’s complex, but the bottom line is everyone would be obliviated.”

“Obliviated?! Wipe everyone’s memories?! But how would Potter know what to do if he is to be obliviated?” McGonagall asked skeptically. “What about magic itself? Surely You-Know-Who would still be able to wield his magic to suit him, even with this curse?”

“Not if the curse both obliviates everyone and strips them of their magic until the time is right”

Dumbledore had been uncommonly quiet which was noticed by the elderly witch, who’s eyes swung from the wizard in black to the one in contrasting yellow colourful robes.

“Albus?”

Dumbledore sighed slightly but his eyes never flickered off Snape.

“Severus, a curse this powerful would take some immense planning and an equally immense sorcerer.”

“Well we do have time to prepare” Snape shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal.

Again a moment of silence passed round the room as all three professors only dared to think about the technicalities involved in such a spell.

“If this were possible, _if_ ,” McGonagall pointed out at Snape’s eye roll, “ _how_ would we create it, and how would the spell be broken?”

“I have some previous experience in creating spells as have the both of you, and I believe between the three of us, our magic would allow this spell to come alight. We would also be able to add in a way to break the spell in the form of a person, along with a way for us to retain our memories.”

“Who?” Dumbledore frowned, “Harry?”

“No not Potter, he’s too extraordinarily incapable to focus without Granger for something this big. It has to be someone no one would suspect to be the key to breaking the curse, but would be focused and smart enough to understand the severity of the situation.”

Dumbledore’s frown increased before realisation appeared on his face, catching the attention of the other two.

“Albus?” McGonagall questioned

“Another prophecy was made, years ago, yet it didn’t make sense until now.” He began, heading back behind his desk as he opened drawers, looking for something. “It centred around the belief there would be a world without magic, someone who would break such a powerful curse. It didn’t even register to me who or what it might’ve been about until now.”

The other two professors watched the old wizard with rapt attention.

Opening a bottom drawer, his eyes widened as he took out the small piece of ripped partchment.

Written on it, by Dumbledore when the prophecy was first created, was just one thing; a name.

The fact another prophecy had been made surrounding the idea the three sorcerers were only just forming, meant that their plan might actually work in the future.

“Who, Albus?”

Dumbledore’s bright eyes flicked from both professors before him before handing them over the scrap of paper.

“(Y/N) (YLN). Only (Y/N) would be the one powerful enough to break the curse. Though how it is done is up to us.”

* * *

_**Four Years Later** _

* * *

Dumbledore and Harry apparated back into the astonomy tower, the elder wizard clutching the younger as his energy decreased by the second. The horcrux mission had been a difficult one, so much so Dumbledore could barely stand.

“Get Severus” Dumbledore whispered to Harry as he took a seat on a low wall. “Get Severus and explain what happened. Talk to no one else.”

Harry looked skeptical, it being well known he did not trust said professor, but with a nod he stood up straight and started towards the stairs. All at once, he froze when a door banged shut below them signifying someone had entered the room.

With an anxious look towards the old professor, Dumbledore hid his own equally anxious one and sent Harry a wary smile.

“Hide below. Only when it is safe, come out. Trust me, Harry.”

Again, it was obvious Harry didn’t want to follow Dumbledore’s instructions but with a grim look on his face and the desperate look in the old man’s eyes, he obliged and hid downstairs, just out of eyesight.

Almost no time at all after Harry had hid, Draco Malfoy climbed the stairs until he was face to face with the professor. 

“Evening, Draco,” Dumbledore greeted. “What brings you here on this fine spring evening?”

“Who else is here? I heard you talking.” Draco demanded, his voice strong, but the quiver in his arm gave away his fear. The hand holding his wand was out, pointed towards Dumbledore as he eyed him through narrowed eyes. 

“Oh I often talk aloud to myself, I find it extraordinarily useful.” Dumbledore replied before his voice softened, pity for the boy being forced into Voldemort’s ranks evident. “Draco… you are no assassin.”

“How do you know what I am?” the blonde sneered at the professor, “I’ve done things that would shock you! I was chosen!”

He pulled up his sleeve in a fluster to show the inky symbol commonly known as the dark mark, Voldemort’s mark, on his arm. It appeared darker than usual against his pale skin, the contrast extraordinary as the two looked at it, both with disgust in their eyes at the sight of it. 

“I shall make it easy for you then.” 

Dumbledore opened out his arms, as if welcoming whatever Draco had in store for him and quickly the Malfoy disarmed him.

“ _Expelliarmus_!” 

Dumbledore’s wand flew over to the side of the room, yet neither wizard took their eyes off the other. 

Draco’s hand began to shake more as the severity of the situation blanketed the small room, covering all three wizards heavily as emotions ran high. 

Harry was in two minds about what to do as he watched the blonde corner the elderly professor. Lifting his wand, two against one seemed fair in his mind as Draco obviously had the intention to kill Dumbledore.

But Draco was stalling, and Dumbledore could tell. He didn’t want to do this, he was forced into this, he had no choice. 

“Draco,” Dumbledore paused, choosing his words carefully, “this is not what you are prophesied to be.”

“How would you know?!”

“Because I’ve been lucky enough to see the effect (Y/N) has on you.”

“Don’t bring her name into this” Draco sneered again, not wanting to be reminded of you, especially at this time when he was about to do the darkest thing in his life.

“She is destined to save everyone, not that she knows it yet, but you will be there to help her.”

“Shut up! Stop talking about her!” 

“Draco-”

A door creaked from below. Someone else was entering the room. 

“You’re not alone” Dumbledore stated, knowing full well other death eaters had entered the castle. “There are others. How?”

“The vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement, I’ve been mending it”

“Draco I knew a boy long ago, who made all the wrong choices. Let me help you.”

“I don’t want your help!” Draco spat angrily, “ _don’t you understand?_ I _have_ to do this. I _have_ to kill you. Or he’s gonna kill me” 

Draco’s voice wavered, terrified at the possibility that he might fail his task. 

Footsteps sounded as others climbed the stairs to enter the scene starring the youngest Malfoy cornering the professor. Bellatrix Lestrange’s eyes grew wide as she took in what was before her, a smile of glee flittering across her face.

“Well, look what we have here”

As Bellatrix’s taunts entered the conversation, Harry caught sight of Snape next to him, wand raised before he put a finger to his lips, telling Harry to keep quiet.

Harry grudgingly nodded, but understood Snape had a better chance fighting off the death eaters than he did. Turning and silently climbing the stairs, Severus Snape entered the scene.

“Come on, Draco, do it!” Bellatrix goaded

“No” Snape’s voice cut through the room as everyone turned to watch him. The group of death eaters stood back, eagerly watching as professor turned on professor. 

Dumbledore paused, knowing exactly what was to come. 

Long before, the plan that Snape was to kill Dumbledore was set in motion, yet the curse still needed to be cast. 

Both communicated with their eyes as they knew what had to be done after this, the curse had to be cast. They just had to hope Snape would be powerful enough to cast it as there was no way Minerva McGonagall would trust the younger professor after this. 

“Severus, please.”

_You know what you have to do._

“ _Avada Kedavra_ ” 

_I’ll see it through._

The green light which burst from Snape’s wand hit Dumbledore and at once, the life was taken from him. Crashing over the edge of the tower, the headmaster began to drop. Both Harry and Draco could feel their emotions go haywire, and air being stolen from their lungs as they watched him fall. 

One full on anger and rage, the other, full of absolute fear. 

Bellatrix, now taking the lead, casted the dark mark in the sky before ushering everyone down the stairs again before causing chaos in Hogwarts. 

Snape, however was in two minds, he could sneak off now and find McGonagall quickly to cast the curse before she knew what he had done, or he could cast it himself as soon as he was free from Hogwarts. 

Knowing Minerva would be likely to ask questions as to where Dumbledore was before she even uttered any spell, Severus made up his mind to cast the curse as soon as he had a moment to himself. 

* * *

The sun had set hours ago, and it had been months since Dumbledore’s death, but Severus Snape had barely had a minute to himself, let alone enough time to prepare and cast the spell. 

It was the eve before Potter’s birthday, and information had been obtained that the Order were moving Potter that night since he was still underage. Death eaters had returned to Malfoy Manor after attempting to intercept them, however failing to do so which led Voldemort to throw ‘ _Avada Kedavra’_ s around like it was confetti. 

This had been the first moment in months that Snape saw the chance to disappear quickly and he took it without hesitation. 

Leaving the manor in a blur of black, he quickly apparated to a site in the very north of Scotland which had been selected years ago by Dumbledore. 

A cauldron stood, unlit, in between a myriad of trees which cleared quickly at the flick of Snape’s wand. Tapping the top of the cauldron, the underside lit and it began to fill with a murky red substance, bubbling as it did so.

Taking a handful of vials out of his robes, Snape in turn, emptied them all into the cauldron before standing and reciting the spell he had been working on for the last four years.

As he spoke, the potion bubbled violently before splitting open like a small earthquake and red light shot out and up towards the sky. It seemed to continue for a few seconds before dispersing at the very top, droplets heading down towards the ground around him.

Satisfied with the effect, he apparated again, this time to the grounds of Hogwarts. The red light was still visible even from here which gave him confidence the spell was working. This also meant he didn’t have much time left before it had completed itself.

Swishing through the corridors of the castle, he quickly spotted the familiar door to McGonagall’s office and he knocked abruptly.

The door swung open and Minerva McGonagall paused as she spotted the man the other side. Raising her wand that was already in her hand, she pointed it at him.

“What do you want?”

“The spell has been cast.”

Her wand lowered quickly, a confused expression engulfing her face.

“Severus- what?!”

“The curse to wipe everyone of their memories and powers has been cast and it will come into effect within minutes.”

“How can I trust you?”

“You have to”

With slight hesitation still in her eyes, McGonagall let him into her office as she listened with rapt attention while Snape told her the basics of the spell and what was to come. Reaching into his robes, he took out a pair of amulets, handing one to her.

“These will protect us from the curse, allowing us to remain in control of not only our memories, but also our powers.”

“What about (Y/N)?”

“She is the exception. Only something which will trigger her memories will allow her to focus on her task and break the curse.”

“Well, what will trigger them?”

“I cannot say, it is up to (Y/N) and (Y/N) alone to trigger them.”

Snape had barely finished his sentence before red light began to fill the room around them before engulfing the pair completely. 

* * *

Your eyes snapped open and your alarm was going off beside you. The upbeat tune you’d picked frustrating you as you rolled over in bed and reached to turn it off. 

_**7:00am** _

With a groan, you melted back into your pillows and hoped the day ahead of you wouldn’t be as tiring as usual. 

Pulling yourself from your bed and towards your wardrobe, you quickly changed and headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

“Morning.”

Of course Hermione was already up, she was one of those early bird types who wake up at the crack of dawn for fun. With a mumble as a reply, you accepted the mug of tea she held out for you with a small ‘thanks’ and took a seat at the kitchen counter.

“Want some cereal?”

“Please”

Handing you the cereal box, Hermione also fetched you some milk from the fridge. She had a book open on the counter and every time she passed it, she read a few lines before moving onto do something else around the kitchen.

“You know, if you really want to read a book, you might want to sit down and read more than three words at a time” you snickered as she shot you an unamused look. 

“Oh shush you, I found this book earlier in my room which I hadn’t seen before and I have no idea where it’s come from”

“That’s odd” you frowned crunching through your cereal, “are you sure it’s not from your classroom?”

“No, I know exactly every book in there and also every book in this flat.”

“ _Every_ book?”

“Yes, _every_ book, even that Fifty Shades of Grey you’ve got stashed under your bed”

“…I don’t know what you’re talking about” you blushed as you mumbled into your mug of tea.

“Anyway, I’ve got to get going, make sure you wash up this time? I know I’m the flatmate sent from heaven but I don’t enjoy doing your dishes you know” Hermione pins you with a look as you throw a hand up in defence.

“Okay! Okay! I’ll do them! Now go bully your students or something”

“Always charming in the mornings, aren’t you” Hermione snarks playfully as she grabbed her handbag from the counter and threw it over her shoulder, grabbing the mystery book on the way to the front door. “See you later”

“Bye” you called out to her, listening to the door shut before checking your watch and almost choking on your drink at the time. “ _Shit_.”

_**7:50am**_ blinked at you as you hurried to gather your things you’d need for the day. Forfeiting the rest of your breakfast, deciding you could just get something at work, you ran round the small flat, chucking on a pair of shoes and your jacket before heading out the door.

Exiting your building, you walked out onto the busy high street of Hogsmeld, the town you seemed to live in for as long as you could remember. 

Passing the usual shops, you smiled to the locals as you passed. Neville waved from his flower shop, Pansy caught your eye as you passed the local hairdressers and grinned before holding her hand up as if to say ‘call me later’. No doubt she had some gossip she was bursting to pass on.

Soon, the large red logo of the local cafe appeared and you prayed to God you would be able to slip in without being caught to be late again.

‘ _RON’S_ ’ almost shined in the morning sun as you quickly entered the front door, the smell of pancakes and tea ever present. Some other locals were dotted around the small cafe who sent you a smile as you entered, all aware of your common late entrances in the morning. 

Just as you were taking off your jacket to stash under the counter, a voice made you jump.

“Ahh, nice to see you made it on time again this morning?!” Ron sarcastically joked as he exited the kitchen from the back, spotting you instantly. 

“I’m only five minutes late!”

“And yet I was too, but I’m still here before you.”

With a roll of your eyes, you picked up your small pad of paper and began your round of the cafe. 

“Morning, Luna” you greeted the blonde who smiled up at you, “how’s your morning going?”

“Better than yours it looks like” she joked, “Ginny’s suppose to be joining me in a bit, I know she wants to hear about your date from last weekend!”

“Ugh, it was shit, I can’t believe you convinced me to go.”

“Theo seemed nice!”

“He was nice, unless he mentioned that I _owed_ him sex because he bought dinner.”

“Oh shit”

“Yeah, _oh shit_ ”

Carrying on with your rounds, you greeted your usuals like old Mrs Sprout who yet again tried to get you to sign up to the flower festival, which was a few weeks away. As you told her before though, you knew you’d be working that day so it would be unfair to promise your help when realistically you might not be able to.

Harry Potter also stopped by for his usual takeaway for brunch, consisting of a mug of tea and blueberry pancakes, all on the house of course considering he was Ron’s best mate. He, of course, was swarmed by the usual people asking for his autograph, but that’s what he got from writing best selling novel after best selling novel. Merlin knows Hermione admired him for it.

But your favourite part of the day was when your best friend stopped by during his lunch break later on in the day. 

You and Draco had known each other for ages and despite Ron’s annoyance as he distracted you every time he was in the cafe, the two of you were almost inseparable. 

Checking the orders on your notepad to make sure they were all on the go, you jumped with a loud shriek as a pair of hands pinched your waist with a loud ‘boo’.

“Draco Malfoy! I can’t believe you!”

“I saw the opportunity and had to take it!”

“Well just for that, I’ll make sure your food is extra burnt when you get it” you smiled at him innocently.

“That’s just cruel”

“I know” you grinned, watching as he took his usual seat at the counter. “How’s work going so far?”

“Boring really, there’s only so much crime in a small town like this. Though I do have room in the budget for a new trainee detective?!”

“Wouldn’t be able to match up to the big shot detective who visits me at work everyday, but I’ll think about it” you winked before grabbing an order from the kitchen as Dean Thomas, the cafe’s chef, rang the bell to tell you it was ready. 

“Besides,” Draco began as you moved back to the other side of the counter, “who would get me the best cup of tea if you didn’t work here?!”

“Ron would” you smiled at him, “only after he spit in it though.”

“Wait, _what_?!”

“What?”

You played dumb as Draco sent you a look of alarm, looking down to the mug of tea in front of him and back to you. Pushing the cup away from him slowly, his head shot up like he had just remembered something.

“Hey, I meant to ask you how your date went?”

“Merlin, it’s a wonder how the whole town doesn’t know about it yet. Do I have to call up The Hogsmeld Prophet and give your aunt the breaking news?! It didn’t go great, I’ll be single forever, the end.”

You pulled an expression which made Draco laugh before he grabbed one of your hands and pulled it to his lips. Not breaking eye contact, you swore you didn’t breathe as his lips made contact with the back of your hand, pressing the softest kiss to it.

Pulling away only slightly, you could still feel his warm breath on your skin.

“If someone doesn’t snap you up soon (Y/N), I might have to.”

“You sure you’re not under a spell or something” you joked, your eyes still not leaving his own.

Breaking your gazes, the bell rang in the kitchen from Dean as Draco’s order was ready. 

Grabbing the bag, you passed it over to him with a smile. 

“While I appreciate you coming to see me, you’ll get me in more trouble and I’ll have to work late if you don’t get out” you joked. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll go!” the blonde man laughed as he stood, taking the bag of food from you. “We still on tonight for movie night?”

“Uh, _of course_ , Captain America isn’t going to watch itself!”

“Alright, Sweetheart, I’ll see you later” he grinned at you before exiting the cafe.

Trying to put it from your mind, you couldn’t help but think that Draco’s lips on your skin seemed almost familiar. Shaking it from your mind, you were probably over-tired and the heat from the kitchen was getting to you. 

Nothings ever happened with Draco between you before, why would it now?


End file.
